


Projections,Ink and Shadows

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Persona Series
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, Reconciliation, Shadow Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: 70 years ago before the defeat of Yaldobaoth, a prototype version of the Metaverse got created in New York City due to the actions of a certain someone
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein
Kudos: 1





	Projections,Ink and Shadows

Henry Stein waited patiently while Sammy Lawrence muttered. "Why can't we go ahead and help Norman out? Those inky dopplegangers are parts of ourselves Henry,even maybe that weird Bendy one! They are all really dangerous and you nearly got sacrificed by mine!" Henry sighed back at Sammy Lawrence, "If only it was that simple Sammy. I only managed to accept my shadow self because Shadow Henry didn't plan his speech about the rules and just said it outright. I had to battle yours after he tried to avenge Shadow Jack without magic.Shawn's made us have to beat him in twelve minutes. Dot's stopped the three of us from using items,so given all the stuff that the Shadow selves have been getting up to,Norman's could follow the same rules. " 

Shadow Norman craned his neck at the four Persona users before saying. "Okay Henry. You think you're all hot stuff,all sneaking around the lower levels with our band leader and Dot . Well I sees everything,like my other self and you just hid from the Ink Demon same as the rest of us. So don't go trying to big yourself up against me,put those ink hearts down and we can just pretend this never happened." 

He licked his lips at the sight of Henry's obvious signs of discomfort as Norman Polk sighed. "To be honest everyone,I should've told people and the cops about Mr Drew before all this happened. Happy to finally see you all down here in the dark, I guess." Shadow Norman rounded at his other self with his ink covered boots before yelling. "Don't go complaining to me about that mess our boss made! Who needs people when it's just you alone in the projector booth and all the other workers found you creepy! They're all out to get you! Because no human likes a sneaky, eavesdropping, curious, coward!" 

The tell tale vibe of a Shadow self pulsed through the lower levels as Norman's audio logs began to crackle , like when Shadow Sammy had threatened Henry back in the in the music department that had belonged to Shadow Sammy Lawrence,but the few lights still functioning turned on as if at Shadow Norman's command, with whirling projectors and the clatter of film reels. 

.

"Well, you're a paranoid wreck of of a man ain't ya? But I'll tell you one thing. You're not me!" 

Dot quickly went to check up on Norman while the real Bendy sighed in relief. "Well Henry,that's three people who headed the departments rescued. We probably need to rescue Susie next." Sammy Lawrence sighed at Henry. "If Norman's Polk Shadow Self was stronger then mine,Shawn and Dot's then how bad have things gotten to Susie?" The issue would have to be dealt with later as Dot sighed in relief. "It's okay Norman. We 

Igor looked at Belladonna and Nameless before sighing. "Has Henry made any process since our last meeting in the music department?" Nameless sighed. "He has freed the head of the Toy Department Shawn Flynn, Dot of the Art Department and the projectionist Norman Polk. Magician, Star and the Hermit arcana should be open. But that Twisted Alice blocked off most of the lower levels, so you'd have to meet him in Heavenly Toys."


End file.
